


Nikt nie powinien dzierżyć takiej władzy

by NicuCostam



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, szczyt lenistwa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicuCostam/pseuds/NicuCostam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po przeczytaniu pewnej anegdotki dotyczącej wielkich lotniskowców na Pacyfiku stwierdziłam, że tak, to jest coś co zrobiłby Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nikt nie powinien dzierżyć takiej władzy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [no man should wield this power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256430) by [NicuCostam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicuCostam/pseuds/NicuCostam)



> O i oto nie link, ale adres, bo w końcu cała rzecz jest o lenistwie, prawda? (Taa, to mój tumblr)
> 
> http://nicucostam-jvl.tumblr.com/post/137555234643/ultrafunnypictures-no-man-should-wield-this

Wyglądała pięknie. Tak jak to wyśnił. A mówili, że to nie ma sensu, że to tylko kolejna Gwiazda, kolejna broń, która pochłonie potrzebne środki. Mówili, a teraz będzie mógł udowodnić im jak bardzo się mylili. Jeszcze tylko parę tygodni, ledwie sześć, a będzie w pełni gotowa...

Kylo odetchnął głębiej, poruszył się leniwie pod kołdrą, leżał na brzuchu, z nosem wciśniętym w poduszkę i jednym okiem otwartym, odległym i nic nie widzącym. Wysunął gorącą dłoń, do niego, od biodra, przez bok, żebra, powoli, jakby całą wieczność, przesuwał ją ledwie dotykając skóry, na pierś, na chwile, by zbadać jak bije serce, i znów wyżej...

Hux złapał go za nadgarstek nim zdołał choćby musnąć obojczyk, trzymając mocno odciągnął od swojego ciała, odrzucił od siebie. Kylo tylko warknął, wciągnął dłoń z powrotem pod kołdrę, do ciepła. Twarz na boku, a na niej włosy, czarne i gęste, jak kurtyna zasłaniająca pół świata. Odgarnięcie ich za ucho byłby taki ładnym, czułym gestem...

Zamiast tego Hux poprawił się na łóżku, by wygodniej siedzieć oparty nagimi plecami o chłodną ścianę, lepiej widzieć przez wizjer bazę Starkiller. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy promienie gwiazdy wstającej zza planety padł mu na twarz. Sięgnął po papierosa z szafki nocnej.

Zapalniczka zapaliła się dopiero za drugim razem, papieros rozżarzył się leniwie. Ciepły dym, w tak dobry, znajomy sposób wypełnił płuca Huxa. Mężczyzna westchnął.

A Kylo, wciąż nie zmieniając pozycji, tworząc małą kulkę gorąca, burknął, zezując, spomiędzy włosów, jednym okiem, gdzieś w górę, w stronę tego miękkiego gardła, które wcześniej chciał dotknąć, teraz pełnego dymu.

\- Musisz? - Głos miał zachrypnięty, cichy, jakby swoim marudzeniem nie chciał niszczyć nastroju.

Hux tylko prychnął i zaciągnął się głęboko.

Światło gwiazdy, początkowo zajmujące brzuch i pierś, sunęło w górę. Niszczyciel pojawiał się nad bazą wraz ze świtem.

Sięgnął po datapad. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, patrząc na śnieżną planetę, jak formują się na niej chmury, jak ledwo można odróżnić kontynenty od mroźnych oceanów. Jak głęboko wchodzi, wgryza się w jej wnętrze działo. W końcu napisał krótką notatkę do Mitaki, który miał dyżur na mostku i odłożył urządzenie.

Przez cichy szum silników i wentylacji, przebijał się warkot, bardziej mruczenie Kylo. Nie był rannym ptaszkiem.

Hux poczuł tę próbę wejścia do swoich myśli, jakby badawcze palce delikatnie, niespiesznie dotykały go, tak nierealnie jakby były stworzone z dymu. Tego samego który opuszczał jego usta. Przywołał wspomnienia poprzedniej nocy uśmiechając się wargami obejmującymi papierosa. Kylo mruknął głośniej odbierając te wizje.

Nim papieros zdążył się całkiem wypalić Finalizer wykonał pełny manewr. Światło zupełnie opuściło pokój.

"Nie mogłeś po prostu zaciągnąć zasłon? Mógłbym to zrobić używając Mocy?.." Myśl Kylo wpłynęła mężczyźnie do głowy, trochę jakby była jego własna, trochę jakby była głosem.  
"Zamiast tego obracać cały, 3 kilometrowy statek..."

Hux pochylił się, oparł na łokciu. Odgarnął w końcu te nieszczęsne włosy za ucho. Ujął Kylo pod brodę, unosząc w górę, zupełnie jak do pocałunku. Zmuszając by spojrzał mu w oczy, wydmuchał resztki dymu z płuc.

\- To jest prawdziwa moc.


End file.
